Panda
by Onny-Chan
Summary: Rukia quiere regalarle un peluche a Ichigo, pero ¡¿que fue lo que provoco Kon! PASEN Y DESCUBRAN    soy pesima en los SUMARY


_Hola gente, bueno primero que todo quiero pedir disculpas a los que leen "Plan C" se que debería publicar pero estoy corta de ideas. Segundo, este fic lo tenía hace tiempo y al fin termine de pasarlo a la compu jejeje sin mas rodeas ¡AQUÍ ESTA EL FIC! ¬¬ es algo fome (aburrido) a mi parecer._

_**DECLAIMER:**__ Bleach ni sus personajes por obias razones no me pertenecen, son de tite kubo, y si el nos diera mas IchiRuki creo que las fans no publicaríamos tantos fic ^^_

Sabía que ya nunca mas le gustarían los peluches de león y eso es por obvias razones, así que se puso a pensar en que peluche le podría regalar, no era una fecha especial ni nada, pero quería darle un peluche.

-un Chappy…mmm no creo que me acepte un Chappy ¿tu que crees Kon?-miro al pervertido peluche.

-¡nee-san, regálale una muñeca inflable que se parezca a Orihime!-saltaba desesperado sobre la cama del chico.

-¡¿Qué? Vete al diablo Kon ¡y llévatela a ella!-la morena se indigno por el comentario, ya que el maldito peluche tenia que meter en todas las conversaciones a la castaña. Lo tomo y lo arrojo contra el armario.

-¿Qué tal una muñeca erótica?-Kon intentaba hacer el ultimo esfuerzo.

-¡no! Ya te lo dije…tal vez una leona que te haga compañía-puso su mano en la barbilla-no, contigo ya es suficiente.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que había alguien detrás de la puerta, era el pelinaranja, que al escuchar que había personas en su habitación decidió espiar la conversación.

-ya se, le regalare un cerdo-dibujo un Chappy-cerdo en el papel.

-pero nee-san, va a creer que le dices gordo y te lo lanzara de vuelta. Ya sabes lo idiota que es Ichigo-hacia mohines imitando al chico.

-no va a creer eso, ya le he mencionado antes que es muy delgado, lo único que tiene son músculos-se cruza de brazos y mira indignada al peluche.

-¿y tu como sabes eso?-inquirió en peluche-O.O ¿no me digas que te has acostado con él? ¡NOOO!

-¡¿q-que? ¡No! Estas equivocado, solo…que…etto, lo espiaba-a Kon le llego la barbilla al piso (¬.¬ ni que fuera muy alto)

-"¡que! Ya sabia yo jejejeje le gusto a la enana"-Ichigo sacaba sus propias deducciones detrás de la puerta.

-jeje mejor uno de gusano.

-nee-san, te gusta Ichigo-mas que una pregunta, era una afirmación.

-¿q-que? ¿De que hablas?-se puso roja-seria lindo uno de perrito-dibujo uno en el papel y se lo enseño.

-nee-san dime la verdad, puedes confiar en mi-se pudo serio-yo no le diré nada.

-"anda Rukia habla de una vez"-se moría de ganas por saber lo que la morena diría.

-sabes, el otro día vi uno de elefante-bien, se dio cuenta de que no podía cambiar la conversación-si, lo quiero ¡mas que a un amigo! ¿Feliz?-bajo la cabeza frustrada, si alguien aparte del Kon la había escuchado estaba frita.

-¡lo sabía! Amas al idiota.

-si…-lo dijo despacio, pero no lo suficiente.

-"lo sabía"-se apoyo en la puerta de su cuarto-yo también te amo, Rukia-la habitación adentro estaba en silencio, por lo que se pudo escuchar claramente lo que dijo el pelinaranja.

La puerta se abrió ruidosamente haciendo que el chico cayera de espaldas al suelo, miro hacia arriba y vio a Rukia que lo observaba con las manos en la cintura.

-¿me escuchaste?-dijeron al unísono.

-claro que escucharon ¡par de idiotas!-apareció el peluche detrás de la morena mientras esta ayudaba al chico a levantarse. Cuando ya estaban ambos de pie-¡ahora díganse las cosas en la cara!

-¡claro que no! Dijeron ambos y se dieron la espalda.

-me gustan los pandas-susurro el pelinaranja. Se miraron.

-vamos a por uno-le sonrío la chica, este le devolvió la sonrisa.

-te invito un helado-la tomo de la mano y comenzaron a bajar las escaleras-

-¡que sea de fresa!

-ya no seas pesada-en fin, una declaración entre ellos no podía ser romántica. Al otro día Keigo lloriqueaba mas de lo normal gritando que Ichigo era un traidor-tuvimos que ser mas discretos-dijo más para él que para su compañero, amablemente lo golpeo para que dejara de molestar.

.

.

.

_Que les paresio? Espero que les alla gustado y si no, bueno tendre que mejorar o ocultarme debajo de una roca jejejeje ustedes diganme _

_ADIOSIN Y SE CUIDAN!_

__·_**Onny-Chan**_·__

_PD: viva el IchiRuki, Viva el Host Club y ABAJO el instituto Lobelia! buajajajajajaja_


End file.
